spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 67: The Lands of Barovia
Iron Poetry a D4-N73 mají dost času prohlédnout si místnost zatímco ostatní leží v bezvědomí ve stabilizovaném stavu na okraji vodní hladiny. Smrt Lorghotha, ať už byl čímkoliv, budovu změnila. Aparitoni zmizeli. Mlha se vsákla zpět do zní a celý dům sice působí stále děsivě, ale méně “oživle”. Skupina se postupně probouzí až se postupně všichni přidají ke klidnému odpočinku na ostrůvku uprostřed ohavné místnosti. Razan při odpočinku identifikuje svůj nový plášť jako Cloak of Protection silný artefact a první magický předmět který skupina nalezla. Cloak of Protection Dům sice působí čistěji, ale stále nepříjemně a skupina se rozhodne ho co nejdříve opustit. Iron Poetry si chce potvrdit svou teorii a vyráží s ostatními k soše Strahda. K jeho překvapení socha stále drží orb plný mlha ačkoliv všechna mlha se vypařila. Jejich cesta však není zbytečná. Odpadlé bláto odkrylo tajný východ z podzemí který skupina použije. První nahoru leze Razan. Schodiště a padací dveře na konci vedou do přízemí, do pokoje vedle vstupu. Jejich odchod z domu však tak lehký nebude. Nejen že se zdá že celý dům zchátral a zestrárl minimálně o dvěstě let, ale také se změnil na smrtelnou past. Dům nechce aby hrdinové odešli. Krb plní místnost jedovatým kouřem. Dveře jsou nahrazeny ostrými kosamy které sekají s nepříjemnou nepravidelností. “Kdybychom tohle věděli, nebyli bychom v ...háji.” povzdechne si Razan při pohledu na vražedné pasti ve dveřích. Skupina pomalu vystoupá nahoru do místnosti a Poezie se okamžitě začne dusit. Adrian si všimne křechkosti zdí a pokusí se jednu z nich prokopnout. Povede se mu to. Maják naděje ztraceného světa ale v panice prokopl špatnou zeď. Vedlejší místnost je také plná kouře a co více, ukáže se, že zdi jsou plné krys. Poezie která se snaží z domu co nejrychleji dostat schytá několik kousanců od hejna krys které se na ní vysype ze zdí. D4-N73 rychle spočítá nejlepší zeď na proražení a začne s ničením zdi. Razan mezitím studuje patern v sekání kos. Adrian se snaží spálit krysy za Razanova komentáře “Je to hrozná havět, možná si napiš závěť” kterým ho kupodivu inspiruje. Panikařící Poezie proráží zdi a snaží se dostat ven z domu čímž jen vysypává další a další krysy. “Já to zvládnu, já to dám, na ty krysy se vy...kašlu” řekne Razan a projde bezpečně mezi kosami. Čekají ho ještě jedny. D4 mezitím konečně prorazil zeď a stojí nakonci kde se okolo něj swarmují krysy. Poezie prorazí poslední zeď a Adrian upálí první hejno krys. Všichni utečou z domu. Před domem pomalu zapadá slunce. Dům zvenčí vypadá starý. Mnohem starší než když do něj vcházeli. Jeho okna jsou zastavěná cihlami a většina jeho omítky je pryč. Adrian pomalu chystá zaklínadlo aby dům vypálil. D4-N73 stále fascinovaný krysami jednu zvedne do vzduchu. Zdá se že krysy nechtějí opustit dům, nebo jim to dům nedovoluje. Adrian zapálí dům a ten začne temně doutnat a hořet. Skupina stojí před domem a sleduje jak hoří. Iron Poetry a Razan kontrolují věci vynešené z domu. Bandana kterou si Poezie svázal vlasy zplěsnivěla a rozpadla se. Stejný osud potkal knihy které vynesl Razan. Listiny o majetku a dědictví zestárly, ale přežily. Magické a drahé předměty změnu času přežily bez úhony. O několik chvil později je slyšet jak pro padlo druhé nebo třetí patro. Razan si jen povzdechne “Zalezeme do nějakýho baráku, dal bych si pár panáků” Protější dům svítí a vesnice navzdory své šedosti vypadá “živěji” než dopoledne. “Támhle stoupá nějakej dým! Ale nenapadá mě na to žádnej rým…” smutně pronese Razan, což absolutně rozhodí všechny kolečka D4, který se málem zavaří. Okolo dokonce prochází muž který veze bedny na podivné jednokolce. Když se podívá na Elfa a Robota a odplivne si na zem a utrousí nadávku. “Ještě že jsou tu všichni tak milí.” Poznamenává Adrian a skupina vyráží konečně nalézt hostinec. Hostinec opravdu stojí na náměstí. Skrze město se ozývá pláč a kvílení z jednoho z domů. Adrian si všimne havrana sedícího na střeše jednoho z domů. Chvilku na sobě spočinou pohledem a pak havran odletí. Hostinec se jmenuje “Blood of the Vine.” někdo však uškrábal písmeno “n” a nahradil ho písmenem “f”. Jak Razan tak D4 jsou tímto aktem uraženi, protože výsledná slovní hříčka nefunguje. Adrian a ostatní opatrně vstoupí do hostince. Poslední dům do kterého vlezli se je přecijen pokusil zabít. Hostinec je relativně velký. Uprostřed místnosti hoří velký oheň který zahřívá několik málo lidí uvnitř. Tři ženy, oblečené v cikánském oblečení sedí nedaleko baru a hrabou se v papírech. Barman leští sklenice na vínu na baru a podivný muž sleduje skupinu ze zadní kóje kde sám sedí se sklenicí vína. Plamen ohně s sebou švihne a v záblesku světla je muži vidět do obličeje. Ismark the Lesser Skupina je unavena a potřebuje najíst a napít. Všichni vyrazí k baru. Barman leští sklo a ani nezvedne zrak. “Můžeme si domluvit jídlo a spaní?” Ptá se Adrian. “Sklenice vína jeden bronzový, Pinta vína jeden stříbrný, pokoj jeden zlatý.” Tupě odříká barman jako by ho nezajímalo s kým mluví a dále při tom leští skleničky. “Kolik je jedna pinta?” Ptá se D4-N73 Razan mu na ní ukáže. Klap-bzzt-drrt. D4 se zavře do kostky a začne vypočítávat. “Máte něco jiného k pití?” ptá se Adrian “Sklenice vína jeden bronzový, Pinta vína jeden stříbrný, pokoj jeden zlatý.” “Nemáme peníze, můžeme platit něčím jiným?” “Sklenice vína jeden bronzový, Pinta vína jeden stříbrný, pokoj jeden zlatý. Přijímáme pouze mince.” “Ale my mince nemáme, nemůžeme se domluvit?” “Přijímáme jenom mince.” Adrian vyndá jeden z tří prstenů které našli v Death Housu. Dám Vám tohle a domluvíme se na pěti nocích pro všechny, jídlu a pití na dva dny. “Sklenice vína jeden bronzový, Pinta vína jeden stříbrný, pokoj jeden zlatý.” “Vážne? A co stojí víno prosím vás?” “Sklenice vína jeden bronzový, Pinta vína jeden stříbrný, pokoj jeden zlatý.” “Nerozuměl jsem, myslíte že by jste mi to mohl prosím zopakovat?” “Sklenice vína jeden bronzový, Pinta vína jeden stříbrný, pokoj jeden zlatý.” “Aha. A Víno?” “Sklenice vína jeden bronzový, Pinta vína jeden stříbrný, pokoj jeden zlatý.” Zdá se, že humor je muži cizí. Razan vyrazí ke třem Vistani. Ptá se, zda by nechtěli odkoupit nebo rozměnit zlatý prsten. Ženy se na chvilku zastaví s odporem okomentují nově příchozí, ale pak Razana pošlou do tábora Vistani u jezera Tser. Vistani prý cestují všude možně a mají pro klenoty uplatnění, ony ne. Adrian zopakuje svůj dotaz s prstenem na barma. “Sklenice vína jeden bronzový, Pinta vína jeden stříbrný, pokoj jeden zlatý.” Barman mezitím dokončil leštění všech sklenic. Na chvilku se zasekne a začne znovu od začátku. Adrian dále nabízí prsten. Potom si ho barman vezme do ruky. Dá ho za zadní část baru a řekne. “Dvě noci.” “Čtyři noci a jídlo a pití pro všechny! ”Dvě noci.“ zopakuje barman bezduchým hlasem “A jídlo a pití!” Barman se na chvilku zastaví a pak postaví na bar čtyři prázdné sklenice a pintu vína. Zdá se že robota záměrně ignoruje. Adrian nakonec svolí, nic jinému mu stejně nezbývá. Vezme pintu a pomalu odchází od baru. “Skleničky se vyplatí víc!” Vykřikne Kostka která právě dokončila své výpočty. Razan si prohlíží svou sklenici. Je tak ohavně špinavá jako by to vypadá že jí barman svým hadrem spíše špinil. Razan použije prestidigitation aby si slenici očistil a pak si nalije vína. K smrti unavená skupina ani nekomentuje plesnivý pokoj který si koupili v ceně prstenu za 25zlatých a upadnou do zaslouženého spánku. Iron Poetry vyhrál jednu ze tří slaměných postelí. D4-N73 přes spánkem naslídí svůj problém s čudlíkem na zádech. Zdá se, že ho ráno musí někdo zapnout. Skupina souhlasí. Jejich spánek není klidný. V noci je probudí hlasitá bouře. “I am the Lord of this Land and you will let me inside of this house!” Ozývá se burácivý hlas z přízemí. Odpověď se ztrácí v bouři, jemný hlásek zdá se ale vzdoruje. “This is not over.” Pronese děsivě hlas a za oknem proletí blesk. V tu ránu je návštěvník i špatné počasí pryč. Skupina se vrátí ke spánku, ale na incident nezapomene. Ráno se skupina probudí. Nikdo nespal příliš skvěle, ale únava je pryč a to je hlavní. Skupina si povídá a sbližuje se. D4-N73 je zapnut a Iron Poetry vypráví o své “potřebě”. V jeho kmeni je normální mít jakýsi rituál dospělosti. Členové jeho kmene vždy mluvili o jakési potřebě která se v nich před rituálem vždy sbírala. Iron Poetry tomu do dnes nerozuměl. Dnes ráno se však probudil a věděl že přesně to cítí. Oznámí skupině že jeho rituál nějakou formou proběhne dnes. Jedinou věcí kterou si je jist je že to bude zahrnovat alkohol. Ostatní slíbí svou podporu, akorát D4-N73 je nešťastný z nedostatku jasných instrukcí. I on ale přislíbí svou pomoc při elfově rituálu. Adrian mluví o příhodě v noci. Mluví o vampýrech svého světa kteří bez pozvání nemohli vstoupit do příbytků jiných. Muž z Innistradu si myslí že to samé se děje zde. Poprvé nahlas řekne to co si celá skupina myslí. Strahd je vampýr. Při rozhovoru je slyšet ťapkání a Adrian si všimne havrana sedícího za oknem. Iron Poetry příjde k onu a silně do něj praští. Havran na druhé straně zůstane stát dostatečně dlouho, těměř se zdá že výhružně, aby Poezii dal najevo že není vyděšený a pak odletí. Skupina pomalu sestupuje po schodech. Hostinec vypadá stejně jako včera. Ženy které seděly včera u stolu zde sedí stále, ačkoliv jedna z nich chybí. Poezie se jich příjde zeptat co se zde v noci dělo. Ženy odvětí že Nic a že i kdyby se stalo cokoliv rozhodně to nebudou vyprávět někomu kdo má tak odporné uši. Elf s úsměvem poděkuje za odpověď. Jedna z žen potom Adrianovi vyřídí vzkaz že tu na ně odpoledne bude čekat někdo jménem Ismark the Lesser. Skupina vznese teorii o tom že je to muž z včerejšího večera a pak vyrazí do vesnice na nákup zásob. Obchod jménem BILDRATH'S MERCANTILE je naprosti přes ulici od Taverny. Vesnice je plná mlhy a navzdory tomu že je ráno nevypadá o moc příjeměji než večer. Barovianské počasí nedovoluje slunci proniknout skrze silné mraky a Hrad Ravenloft působí jako by se nakláněl a shlížel nad celou vesnici. Domy jsou ohavné, ohlé a rozpadlé a skrze špinavé cesty se line pláč a kvílení. Barovia za “Hezkého Dne” Obchod je velká budova s malým pultem plná různých regálů. Pro krátké obhlídce skupina zjistí že majitel obchodu nemá moc věcí a za všechny chce neskutečné peníze. Skupina chvilku zkouší smlouvat pomocí drahých předmětů co mají. Zdá se, že vše stojí několikanásobně více a obchodníkovo pravidlo “If you want it badly enough, you will pay for it” příliš nepomáhá. Za Razanovy hlášky “Sice si můžeme koupit výbavu, ale to tady budeme o hladu?” si skupina uvědomí že má hlad a z obchodu odejde s prázdnou. Hladoví členové se rozhodnou že když nemůžou najít nic ve městě, půjdou shánět obživu do nedalekého lesa. Cestou zahlédnou starou ženu v dlouhých kůžích která táhne podivný vozík na dvou kolech a obchází domy. Zdá se, že něco prodává. Na jejím vozíku leží několik koláčů. Jakmile si jich všimne, rychle se svým vozíkem zmizí za rohem. Skupina pokračuje do Svalich Woods. D4-N73 využívá svého posledního nastavení na průzkum lesa a Iron Poetry mu radí svými celoživotními skušenosti. Společně oba hrdinové naleznou dostatek jídla pro celou skupinu na dva dny. Zrovna když to vypadá že vše jde podle plánu zjistí D4 že stojí nohou v podivné pasti. Past na mědvědy, podivný druh který sklapuje až na vyndání nohy. Neboli jak řekl Razan: “Potřebujeme sehnat klacky, tahle věc trhá packy” Robot opatrně přivolá zbytek skupiny která mu rychle pomůže pomocí klacků kterými zatíží obě čepele pasti. Když robot vystoupí z nebezpečí skupina nechá past sklapnout a začne si rozdělovat nalezené jídlo. Trvá to jen pár minut a prasknutí větvičky ohlásí nově příchozího. Velký muž má dlouhé kudrnaté černé vlasy, velkou kůži hozenou přes záda a silné lycousy z černých chlupů. Hranaté rysy jeho tváře vypadají oprýskané větrem. Opírá se o dlouhé kopí a zavolá do skupiny hlubokým hlasem. “Kdo tam?!” “My!” Odpovídá poezie a zvedá ruku na znamení důvěry. “Co tu děláte?” D4-N73 ihned dostane zvláštní pocit a začne skenovat les kolem sebe. Zdá se, že další tři muži stojí, k naštvání zákonného robota, v nepravidelném kruhu kolem nich. “Sháníme jídlo..” Vysvětluje Iron Poetry. “Jídlo.. V mym lese..” Téměř zavrčí muž a nakloní hlavu na stranu. Pak ji otočí směrem k lesu a zapíská. Přerušované pískání téměř jako by vyvolalo další tři postavy které vystoupí z lesa každý na jedné straně skupiny. Všichni muži jsou podobně stavění. Velká figura, kůže na sobě, strniště na puse, oštěpy a těžké oblečení. Lovci. Jeden z nich je zrzek s mocným vousem, druhý má šediny a poslední, nejmenší z nich působí jako syn prvního muže. První muž udělá krok kupředu. “Chodíte po mym lese, šlapete do mejch pastí a berete.. jídlo?” odříkává muž zatím co se nakloní a jednou rukou znovu napne past kterou před chvíli drželi tři muži najednou. U posledního slova si všimne co Poezie myslel slovem jídlo. Skupina drží kořínky a bobulky. Muž se téměř uchechtne. “Měli by jste si dát pozor ať tu nejste po setmění..” daruje skupině radu a pak se k nim otočí zády jako by je chtěl urazit svým nezájmem a odchází. Zbytek jeho tlupy nebo spíše smečky následuje jeho příkladu. Skupina se vrátí do Barovie právě včas aby stihla setkání s Ismarkem. Ať už je to kdokoliv. Jejich teorie je ovšem pravdivá. Jedná se o muže který se na ně díval první večer z rohu hostince. Muž se představí jako Ismark Kolyanovich a zaplatí skupině víno. Iron Poetry s Adrianem si vezmou rozhovor do rukou a ptají se o co vlastně jde. Ismark není běžný zamračený a nepříjemný Barovian. Po krátkém rozhovoru skupina zjistí že i Baroviani jsou si vědomi hrdinů kteří občas příjdou skrze mlhu. Ismark je synem Burgomastera a Razan na něj vytáhne dva dopisy. Ismark ihned identifikuje ten který dostala Abigail jako falešný. Druhý byl opravdu odeslán jeho otcem, starostou vesnice. Strahd pravděpodobně dopis zkopíroval a upravil a použil aby natáhl Abigail do své pláně. Rychle přejde k věci a žádá skupinu aby mu pomohla ochránit jeho sestru jménem Ireena Kolyana. Zdá se, že “ďábel” Strahd našel v jeho sestře podivné zalíbení. Chce aby mu hrdinové pomohli eskortovat Ireenu do vesnice Vallaki, osady uprostřed údolí daleko od zdraku Hradu Ravenloft a (jak on doufá) mimo dosah Strahda. Ismark ví že je to risk, protože Ireena je mimo domov zranitelná, ale slyšel že osada Vallaki je velmi dobře chráněna. Iron Poetry má problémy Ismarkovi věřit, ale nakonec se zdá že se dohodnou. Ismark slíbí skupině své rodinné bohatsví za tuto službu a Iron Poetry zároveň domluví výbavu na cestu. Skupina s Ismarkem dále hovoří o Strahdovi a Barovii. Mezi nejdůležitější informace co se skupina dozví patří: Strahd von Zarovich je opravdu vampýr a žije v hradu Ravenloft. Bez pozvánky se do hradu dostat nedá a kdo ji nedostal je šťastný člověk. Ďábel Strahd umístil prokletí na zem Barovie kvůli prastarému hříchu předků Barovie. Tekoucí voda pálí vampýra jako kyselina a sluneční světlo, kterého je v Barovii velice málo dokáže Vampýra vzplanout v silných plamenech. Do Barovie přišlo mnoho hrdinů ale málokdo z nich vydržel déle. Vlci, Vrrci a Vlkodlaci se plíží lesy Svalich a hladoví netopýři plní oblohu každou noc. Adrian a D4-N73 řeší havrany, Adrian se ptá jestli jsou služebníci Strahda. Ismark mluví o vlcích a jiné havěti, ale o havranech neví nic kromě starého pořekadla “Never harm a raven, lest ill fortune befall you!” “Takže Havrani podle tebe nemají nic společného se Strahdem jo?” Ptá se Adrian “Nemyslím si.” Odpovídá Ismark. “Aha.. jasně.. A jak že se jmenuje Strahdův hrad?” Ptá se jízlivě Adrian “Jestřábí” odpovídá bez špetky pochopení Ismark Skupina nakonec souhlasí s úkolem a Ismark je vede skrze vesnici do sídla svého otce starosty. Hrdinové minou dům který kvílí už několik dní a dávají si pozor ať mu nevěnují pozornost. Za další zatáčkou ovšem Iron Poetry a Adriana čeká zajímavý výhled. Stará žena s dvojkolákem koláčů kterou viděli už prvně stojí u dalšího z domů v otevřených dveřích. Je slyšet výkřik který přitáhne pozornost obou mužů a oba si všimnou něčeho co vypadá jako mladý chlapec. Stará žena ho chňapne za ruku a v rychlosti několika vteřin ho nacpe do svého vozíku zatímco jeho rodiče vzdorují a nadávají. “Viděls to?!” Otočí se Adrian na Poezii a po lehké přemluvě Ismarka všichni vyrazí tím směrem. Stará babizna si mezitím všimla že vzbudila pozornost a tiše s vozíkem zajela za roh ulice. Když skupina dorazí na křižovatku, nikoho nevidí. Stará žena Ještě chvili se rozhlíží a pak se rozhodnou pokračovat do sídla Burgomastera. Starý Mansion sedí za rezavou branou na jihu vesnice. Železná brána je ohlá a roztrhaná. Pravé křídlo brány leží na zemi zatímco se levé hýbe ve větru. Pomalý vrzot dodržuje intervaly s mindless přesností. Plevel pokrývá celou zahradu a tlačí se proti zdem Mansionu. Velké stopy po pařátech hyzdí kdysi krásné zdobené zdi. Černé fleky vyprávějí o ohních které musely zachvátit mansion více než jednou. Ani jediný panel, nebo střep skla se nedá najít v jediném z oken. Všechny jsou pobity plaňkami a na každém z nich sedí ochraný omen morninglorda. Adrian si všimne havrana který sedí na rezavém plotě a vše sleduje. Ismark Kolyanovich pozve skupina dovnitř a oni vstoupí. Vnitřek sídla je hezky zařízen, ale i on viděl lepší dny. Zmínění hodné věci jsou svaté symboly v každé místnosti. Sám Burgomaster na ně čeká v hlavní místnosti. Leží v jednoduché dřevěné rakvi obklopen květinami a zápachem rozkladu. Ismark je vezme o místnost vedle kde se zrovna do zbroje obléká jeho sestra. Ireena, krásná mladá žena s kaštanovými vlasy, má na sobě rodovou zbroj a krásný meč, okolo krku má omotanou látku. Je jasné že není pravou sestrou Ismarka, ani dcerou Burgomastera, ale nikdo tento fakt neadresne. Skupina zopakuje velkou část konverzace kterou vedla s Ismarkem. Ukáže se, že Ireena byla opravdu dvakrát kousnuta Strahdem. Vesničani se jí bojí a vyhýbají se ji. Ze svých setkání se Strahdem si toho příliš nepamatuje, pravděpodobně díky jeho vampýřímu charmu, ale jasně si vzpomíná na hlad v jeho očích. Vypráví hrdinům že vlci a další strašidelné příšery útočily na dům každou noc po několik týdnů. Srdce jejího otce ten konstatní strach nevydrželo a on zemřel tři dny zpět. Zvláštní je, že od té doby dům pod útokem nebyl. Nikdo ve vesnici neměl dost odvahy aby pomohli Ismarkovi odnést tělo jejího otce k Donavichovi, místnímu priestovi. Ireena odmítá být odvedena do Vallaki nebo kamkoliv jinam dokuď bude Burgomaster ležet na podlaze Mansionu. “Takže sidequest..” pronese někdo z hrdinů a všichni souhlasí. Ismark vysvětlí že si myslí že je Strahd do Ireeny zamilovaný a Ireena vysvětlí Adrianovi víru Barovie. Lidé Barovie věří vě dvě božské síly. Lathandera, pána úsvitu a Matku Noc. Před prokletím Strahda hlídal Morninglord lid Barovie od východu po západ. Nyní když slunce nesvítilo několik století neodpovídá už Morninglord na modlidby lidu. Přítomnost Matky Noci je nejvíce cítit při západu a východu, protože všechny modlidby k ní pronese v noci jsou nevyslyšeny. Všeobecně se věří že Matka zatratila lid barovie a poslala Ďábla Strahda aby je potrestal za hříchy jejich otců. Obě Kolyanovic děti řeknou že Vistani slouží Ďáblovi. Věří tomu kvůli jejich schopnosti opustit Barovii. Adrian si potvrdí svou teorii o tom že Strahd nemůže vstoupit do příbytku když nebyl pozván. Poslední věc o které skupina před odchodem mluví jsou prázdné schránky lidí kteří žijí v Barovii. Zdá se, že někteří lidé v Barovii nejsou naplno lidmi, ale pouze schránky které neumí cítit nic jiného než strach. Skupina zvedne tělo Burgomastera a vyrazí skrz město ke kostelu. Cestou zahlédnou malého chlapce s plyšovou hračkou a D4-N73 ukáže svou fascinaci v pavučinách. Skupina míjí Death House který je vypálený až do základů. V podvečer dorazí skupina na sever města ke kostelu. Kostel stojí na lehké vyvýšenině před lesem ze kterého se tyčí tisíc stop vysoké skály na kterých stojí Hrad Ravenloft. Kostel postavený z kamene a dřeva evidentně odolává útokům zla už několik století. Zvonice stoupá nahoru v zadní části a plápolající světlo vychází z děch ve střeše ze šindelí. Ismark párkrát zabouchá na poškrábané a ohořelé dveře, skupina položí rakev a on naznačí skupině že počká u rakve svého otce. Abigail a ostatní vstoupí do kostela. Kaple uvnitř nevypadá o moc lépe. Vše v hlavní místnosti je utopeno ve zbytkách židlí a prach pokrývá všechny části budovy. Lehký hlas je slyšet jak odříkává modlidbu od oltáře. Skupina prochází skrze hallu když se najednou ozve příšerný výkřik zpod dřevěné podlahy. Adrian se začne modlit vedle priesta a D4-N73 udělá totéž. Priest Donavich dokončí svou modlidbu a pak se otočí k hrdinům. Priest Donavich Začne další dlouhý rozhovor. Kněž je ochotný Burgomastera pohřbít a když vyrazí k hlavním dveřím ozve se z zpod podlahy další křik. “Otče! Já hladovím!!” Donavich se tváří jako by nic neslyšel. Iron Poetry zopakuje synovu žádost. Donavich pomalu svolí a odvětí že už hladoví rok. Ještě chvíli to vydrží. Skupina začne zpovídat priesta a ten nevypadá že by se příliš tajil s tím co má v podzemí. “Je tomu něco přes rok, kdy jeho dvacetiletý syn Doru a pár dalších vesničanů napadlo hrad Ravenloft ve vzpouře. Byli k tomu vylákáni čarodějem který přišel do Barovie z daleké země. Podle všeho čaroděj zemřel Strahdovou rukou a stejně tak Doru, který se vrátil k otci jako vampire spawn. Donavich uvěznil syna pod podlahou kostela a od té doby se modlí každý den aby bohové jeho syna zachránili. Příjde řeč na Strahdovu vládu. Kněž podá jednu ze dvou knih a poněkud nuceně seznámí skupinu s Barovianským kalendářem. Strahd byl podle knihy narozen v roce 306. V roce 346 zdědil korunu, zem a armádu svého otce. V roce 347 dobyl údolí a dokončil stavbu hradu v 350. V roce 351 zemřel a stal se Vampýrem. Zbývá jediná otázka kterou položí Abigail. “Co je za rok teď?” “735.” Skupina vyrazí ven před kostel kde na ně čeká Ismark a společně odnesou tělo na přeplněný hřbitov za kostelem. Zde, začne pomalý pohřeb. Donavich zmíní že není chytré zůstávat mimo budovy v noci, ale pohřeb se protáhne. Jak Priest tak Adrian pronesou své modlidby a D4-N73 zahazuje rakev hlínou. Priest Donavich se zastaví jako první a ztuhne. “Uklidněte. Děje se to každý den. Nic Vám neudělají.” Skupina si všimne že celý hřbitov se plní děsivým zeleným světlem. Světlo se točí kolem určitých hrobů a pomalu je rozsvěcuje svou zelenou mlhou. March of the Dead Kolísavý obraz silné ženy držící dva greatswordy vyjede z jednoho z hrobů vedle hrdinů. Duch ženy chvilku stojí v mlze navzdory tomu že nemá nohy a pak začne pomalu vlát směrem na jih kolem kostela. Další a další se objevují všude kolem nich. “Hrdinové. Jsou jako my…” Pronese D4-N73 a Donavich přikývne. “Nejsou to duchové těch kdo jsou pohřebeni. Jsou to předchozí hrdinové kteří přišli a zemřeli při snaze porazit Strahda. Každou noc se snaží dokončit svůj úkol a každou noc zklamou.” Zbytek skupiny si duchy prohlíží. Jsou mezi nimi Válečníci s meči, lidé z lesa s úzkými luky, trpaslíci s lesknoucíma se sekerama a prastaře oblečení čarodějové s vousy a podivnými špičatými klobouky. Tito a mnozí další vstávají z hrobů a pochodují směrem k hradu Ravenloft. Jejich čísla rostou každou vteřinu. Musí jich být minimálně několik set. Skupina s priestem rychle dokončí pohřeb a špěšně vyrazí zpět do Kostela. Po několika dalších výkřikách a přeběhnutí po druhé straně podlahy se skupina domlouvá nad osudem Dorua. Priestova syna. Priest odmítá jakýkoliv zásah a opravuje prasklou podlahu. Nazvdory tomu že je všem jasné že priesta jeho plán velice brzy praští do obličeje rozhodnou se hrdinové nedělat nic co by Kněze naštvalo a urychleně opustí kostel. Skupina stráví noc v Burgomasterově Mansionu. Ráno je roznodnuto že Ismark zůstane v Barovii, konec konců je novým starostou. Ireena si znovu obleče rodovou zbroj a vezme i krásný meč který seděl nad krbem. Skupina před před odchodem vyrazí do obchodu s Ismarkem který slíbil že je vybaví. Hrdinové si před zrakem Ismarka který přichází o rodinné dědictví objedná slušnou výbavu. Všichni si koupí batohy, bedrolly, čutory, zbraně, několik šipek a Abigail tři dýky. Ismarka vše stojí půl tisíce zlatých. Spocený Ismark položí na pult velký pytel peněz a oznýmí hrdinům že “Jsou vyrovnáni.” Zdá se, že skupina splní svůj úkol. Iron Poetry si od Adriana vezme zlatý prsten a vyrazí s ním do hostince kde za něj naplní čutoru a půl vínem. Plně vyzbroje Ireena na ně čeká v Mansionu a po lehkém zaváhání u prahu vyrazí všichni na cestu. Ireena Kolyana Cesta ubíhá relativně rychle, skupina cestuje po cestě a jejich jediným společníkem je havran který je sleduje. Abigail v jednu chvilku nevydrží a ve svém šílenství v levitaci vletí do lesa za havranem. Pohltí jí mlha a skupina je nucena pokračovat bez blázna. O pár mil dál za krátkým mostem přes ředu Ivlis dorazí všech pět hrdinů na rozcestí u velké šibenice. Stará dřevěná šibenice vrže v chladném větru který fouká z kopců na západě. Roztřepené lano se houpe z trámu. Cesta se zde dělí a ukazal na druhé straně od šibenice ukazuje třemi směry. Barovia Village ukazuje na východ. Jezero Tser na severozápad. A Ravenloft/Vallaki na jihozápad. Razan připomene že ho všichni stále posílají k jezeru Tser, kde navíc potřebují vyměnit klenoty za peníze. Skupina souhlasí a vyrazí k jezeru. Šibenice Po pár krocích je slyšet zavrzání směrem od šibenice. Tam kde předtím nic nebylo nyní visí mrtvé šedé tělo. Pomalý vánek pomalu obráci postavu až jej jí vidět do obličeje. Adrian si uvědomí že kouká sám na sebe. Ostatní vidí běžného neznámého Baroviana. Nevyděšen tímto omenem smrti se Adrian pár kroků vrátí a tělo zapálí. V tu chvíli tělo ožije a podívá se Adrianovi do očí s absolutním vyděšením. Světlo jeho dvojníka slabě plápolá. Adrian ho ignoruje. Tělo s sebou ejště chvilku mrská jako by chtělo křičet a pak jeho hlava klesne na jeho hruď a jeho světlo zhasne. Adrian vše přejde. Skupině to divné také není, jsou zvyklí že Adrian zapaluje všechno. Severozápadní cesta se stahuje dolů a zmízí i se skupinou mezi stromy. Skupina cestuje několik dalších hodin při kterých se drží většinu času potichu. V jednu chvilku prořízne ticho lesa zavytí vlků. Čtyři hlasy společně vyjí do nepřijemného chladného ticha lesa. Cesta postupně mizí až je nahrazena blátivou zakroucenou cestou mezi stromy. Hluboké rýhy jsou známkou toho že tudy jely vagóny. D4-N73 a Razan mají představu jaké. Klenba mlhy a větví najednou ustoupí a ukáže černé mraky které se vaří vysoko ve vzduchu. Před skupinou se nachází mýtina vedle řeke která se rozšítřila aby stvořila malé jezero které může mít kolem sta stop na šířku. Pět barevných kulatých stanů, každý deset stop v průměru, jsou postaveny v kruhu čtyř wagonů. Mnohem větší stan stojí blízko vodní hladiny, uvnitř plápolá oheň. Vedle tohoto stanu pije osm koní bez uzd a sedel z vody. Truhlivá píseň akordeonu se pře se štastným zpíváním několika osvětlených figur okolo ohniště. Cestišta pokračuje kolem tohoto tábora dále mezi řeku a les. Tábor Vistani přijde skupinu velice rychle. Cikán který močil u místa kde skupina vylezla z lesa je velice rychlý se svým pozváním a za chvilku už všichni sedí okolo ohně. Vistani jsou velice přátelští. Někteří z nich se smějí a všichni si podávájí měchy vína. Ireena se po chvilku uklidní. Je to přeci jen velice dávno co slyšela lidský smích. Začne dlouhé povídání. Mezi několika maringotkami je objeveno tělo spící Abigail. Razan zpovídá většinu Vistanů a ti se přiznají že ho sem přivezli. Přáli si aby pomohl jejich světu. Vistani People Při veselení se skupině podaří získat několik důležitých informací: Baroviani jsou jednoduší, vyděšení lidé. Někteří mají staré duše, jiní ne. Ti kteří nemají se dají lehce poznat, protože neznají nic jiného než strach. Tehy have no charm, hope or spark and they don’t cry. Druhá důležitá informace se zdá je ohledně Mlýna na který se ptá Razan. “There’s an old windmill on the road between the village of Barovia and the town of Vallaki. It should be avoided at all costs!” Na další otázky všichni odpovídají stejně. “I will say no more.” Železná poezie si po několika chvílích sebere skupinu k sobě. Ireena se připojí také. Železná Poezie vysvětluje že rituál o kterém mluvil včera ráno je blízko. Elf je nadšen svým novým kmenem a dá to vědět. Jejich schopnost se o sebe postarat a přežít má pro něj neskutečnou cenu. Elf prosí o radu kterým směrem by se měl vydat, zdá se, že k němu hovoří dva duchové. Duch vlka a duch medvěda. Duch medvěda by mu dal schopnost přežít nejrůznější rány a duch vlka by zlepšíl jejich schopnost boje. Abigail se nevyjadřuje a skupina bez ní jednomyslně volí medvěda. Elf se dlouze napije z měchýře vína a sedne na zem. Ostatní se k němu připojí. Zdá se, že nikdo, ani sám barbar netuší co bude následovat. Najednou se na elfově obličejí objeví tržná rána. Zdá se jako by něco trhalo drápy jeho obličej. Adrian zvedne ruku ale Železná Poezie ho zastaví. Neviditelný dráp pomalu trhá obličej svalnatého elfa a cestuje přes jeho nos. Proudy krve tečou po obličeji elfa a rána se zastaví na jeho čelisti. Všichni sledují se zatajeným dechem. Elf má jen pár vteřin na vydechnutí když se to začne dít znovu. Tentokrát z druhé strany. Obrovská jizva trhá maso a kůži kdysi relativně hezkého elfa. Krev teče přes elfův nos, do jeho pusy a přes jeho bradu. Nakonec se stejně jako první škrábanec zastaví na jeho čelisti. Obě rány se začnou zavírat stejně rychle jako vznikly. Dvě velké krvavé jizvy teď tvoří velké X přes elfův obličej. Zdá se, že duch medvěda odešel. Železná Poezie se nadechne. Podívá se po všech přítomných a pak si dlouhým mávnutím rozmázne krev po obličeji. Jeho obličej, zjizvený z obou stran a zmazaný od zasychající krve se usměje. Pak elf padne dozadu a omdlí v trávě. Vistani vybuchnou v jásot a začnou si podávat pití a přijet si. Skupina je zmatena a vyděšena, ale respektuje elfovo přání o nezasahování. Nechají barbara tam kde padl a vrátí se k veselení. Ireena se drží u skupiny ale ani ona ani Vistani se k sobě příliš nemají. Všichni se eventulně utiší u ohně a starý Vistana vypráví jeden z příběhů k ohni. Vignette: A Vistana’s Tale “Mocný čaroděj přišel do této země více než rok nazpět. Pamatuji si ho, jako by to bylo včera. Stál přesně tam kde ty sedíš. Byl to velice charismatický muž. Myslel si že může shromáždit lidi Barovie proti samotnému Ďáblovi. Rozvířil jejich klid myšlenkami na vzpouru a vedl je proti hradu v masách. Když se Vampýr objevil, čarodějova armáda sedláků utekla strachy. Jen pár z nich zůstalo stát a už je nikdy nikdo neviděl. Čaroděj a Vampýr proti sobě vrhali kouzla. Jejich boj se přesunul z nádvoří Ravenloftu na svahy nad vodopády. Viděl jsem ten boj vlastníma očima. Hrom oklepal horou a velké kameny padaly dolů na čaroděje. Jeho magie ho však ochránila. Blesky z nebes zasáhly čaroděje, ale i to on ustál. Ale když se na něj sám Ďábel Strahd snels, jeho magie mu pomoci nemohla. Viděl jsem ho jak hozen padal tisíc stop do místa své smrti. Slezl jsem dolů do řeky, abych se podíval, víte jak, jestli neměl něco ceného, ale řeka Ivlis už odplavila jeho tělo. Vistana si jméno čaroděje nepamatoval, ale ví že znělo důležitě. Železná Poezie se po několika hodinách spánku probere. Skupina akorát poslouchá dlouhou píseň Razana. Razan hraje tak krásně že se utiší i Vistani a všichni v plamenech ohně poslouchají melodie ztraceného světa. Když Razan dohraje je jasné že něco je jinak. Cikáni sedí bez hnutí a dívají se na hrdiny. Kolem jezera je ticho a mlha se točí v okolí tábora jako by se do něj bála proniknout. Velký stan svítí svým vlastním světlem na zadní straně tábora. Stan Madame Evy. Skupina a Ireena se pomalu zvedne a vyrazí do stanu. Po vstupu si všimnou že interiér stanu je hezky zařízen. Magické plameny hážou červené světlo všude po vnitřku stanu a osvicují nízký stůl pokrytý černým sametem. Jiskry světla vypadají že vylétají z křišťálové koule na stoje, zatímco se nahrbená po stava dívá do jejich hlubin. Jak babizna promluví její hlas praská jako suchá tráva. “Konečně jste dorazili!” Praskající smích exploduje jako šílený blesk z jejích rtů které popraskají a začnou krvácet po její puse. Madam Eva Vignette: Fortunes of Ravenloft Smích staré kartářky je nepříjemný. Zdá se, že jim blázen nebude mít co nabídnout. Pak se ale začne Madam Eva představuje členy skupiny. “Ten kdo objevil zkázu svého světa. Znám důvod tvého jména Železná Poezie.” “Ten který ještě nedávno nemyslel sám za sebe. Znám pravdu tvého lidu D4-N73.” “Ten který měl být majákem naděje pro svůj svět. Jaký bude osud Innistradu bez tebe Adriane?” “Ten který utekl z deště pod okap a ani to neví. Kam povedou tvé další kroky Razane?” “A nakonec ta která s sebou nese knihu důležitější než ona sama. Vítej Abigail.” “Nyní Vám vyložím Vaši budoucnost, souhlasíte?” Zeptá se nakonec Madame Eva. Hrdinové souhlasí a stará cikánka začne míchat balíček tarotů. Každý dostane sejmout balík. “This card tells of history. Knowledge of the ancient will help you better understand you enemy.” Pronese Eva když podává balík Železné poezii. Elf z balíku sejme jedinou kartu. 6 of Coins - Beggar A wounded elf has what you seek. He will part with the treasure to see his dark dreams fulfilled. Zraněný Elf má to co hledáte. Vzdá se pokladu aby viděl jak se jeho temné sny naplní. “This card tells of a powerful force for good and protection, a holy symbol of great hope.” D4-N73 sejme vše, kromě jedné karty. 1 of Swords - Avenger The treasure lies in a dragon's house, in hands once clean and now corrupted. Poklad leží v domě draka, V rukách kdysi čistých a nyní zkažených. “This is a card of power and strength. It tells of aweapon of vengeance: a sword of sunlight.” smích cikánky je slyšet zatímco Adrian snímá balík 5 of Stars - Elementalist The treasure is hidden in a small castle beneath a mountain, guarded by amber giants. Poklad je skryt v malém hradu pod horou, strážen jantarovými obry “This card sheds light on one who will help you greatly in the battle against darkness” balík sejme Razan King of Coins - Broken One Your greatest ally will be a wizard. His mind is broken, but his spells are strong. Vaším největším spojencem bude čaroděj. Jeho mysl je zlomena, ale jeho kouzla jsou silná. “Your enemy is a creature of darkness, whose powers are beyond mortality. This card will lead you to him!” pronese Eva zatímco podává balík Abigail Queen of Glyphs - Innocent He dwells with the one whose blood sealed his doom, A brother of light snuffed out too soon. Přebývá s tím jehož krev spečetila jeho osud, S bratrem světla sfouknutým příliš brzo. S pronesením poslední věštby se Eva znovu šíleně zasměje a schrábne karty zpět do blalíčku. Navzdory dalším otázkám už hrdinům nevěnuje pozornost. Skupina stráví noc v táboře Vistani a ráno s lehkým bolehlavem z vína vyrazí zpět na cestu. Cestou znovu slyší vytí vlkou. Poezie si myslí že jsou sledováni. V poledne dorazí skupina k vodopádům Tser o kterých den předtím mluvil starý Vistana. Na úpatí kaňonu se řeka mění do velkých dodopádů které padají do obrovských mraků studené mlhy pod nimi. Velký kamený most se táhne přes kaňon v délce téměř tisíce stop. Skupina vyrazí přes most, cesta končí v jeho mechem porostlých kamenech a pokračuje na druhou stranu. Gargoyilí sochy sedí na stranách mostu s oprýskanými obličeji. Hrdinové pomalu přecházejí most a dostávají nepříjemný pocit. Když jsou přibližně v půlce mostu ozve se hvizd. Tento je ale jiný než ten v lese u vesnice Barovia. Lehčí, vyžší a táhne se s větrem. Po pár krocích skupina zjistí že na druhé straně mostu stojí dva velcí vlci. Mají vypjaté hrudníky a vyceněné zuby. Ireena a D4řka se otočí. Další tři vlci se k ním blíží z druhé strany mostu. Skupina se zastaví a tři vlci se zezadu nepříjemně přibližují.. Zdá se, že je vlci stopovali, ale zvířata se nechovají přirozeně. Další postava vjede skupině do výhledu. Vysoký muž s dlouhými černými havraními vlasy v červené vestě na hořícím koni. Je to Strahd, není o tom pochyb. Vampýr se zastaví za dvojící vlků a klidně položí svou ruku na mež u pasu. Hrad Ravenloft se děsivě tyčí za ním. Count Strahd von Zarovich Ireena se okamžitě otočí zády a naivně doufá že jí Strahd nepozná. Vampýr se dívá přes celou délku mostu zpříma do očí malého hrdiny z Mechanusu. Vlci se pomalu přibližují z druhé strany mostu až se zastaví několik desítek stop od skupiny. Znovu nastane ticho. Všichni kromě Ireeny se dívají na Strahda. Studený vítr vane kolem mostu nad vodopády. Nikdo se nehýbe. Je to až Hrabě Strahd který udělá první pohyb. Usměje se, a navzdory tomu že od skupiny dále než sto stop všichni slyší jeho mrtvolný hlas. S nepříjemnou škodolibostí v tichém hlase pronese jediné slovo. “Teď…” V tu chvíli se všech pět vlků rozeběhne proti skupině. Strahd se nehýbe a užívá si výhled. Všichni se připraví a D4-N73 střílí z kuše zatímco počítá vlčí rychlost. První šipka najde své místo v hrudníku jednoho ze tří vlků. Ireena se připraví a stejně tak Iron Poetry. Razan a Adrian posílají kouzla na dálku. Vlci se v plné rychlosti přibližují. D4 pálí druhou šipku a dělá pár kroků zpět aby stihl i třetí než k němu vlk doběhne. Na druhé straně mostu skáčou dva vlci na Železnou Poezii, elf se připravou k útoku ale zpanikařil a minul. Vlci se ho pokusí porazit na zem ale svalnatý elf stojí, jelikož ho pouze slovy inspiroval Razan: “Poezie pojď na to, ať to stojí za to!” Ireena sekne svého vlka přes čumák a Abigal se protočí kolem ní a vlka bodne. D4-N73 zastřelí svého vlka třetí šipkou tak jak spočítal a pokračuje dál, cítí na sobě Strahdův pohled a všímá si že vlci mu věnují více pozornosti než ostatním. Adrian mezitím pálí jednoho z vlků na Poezii a Razan pomocí strašidelného šepotu posílá vlka ve strachu pryč. Druhý vlk umírá pod rukou Abigail která dýkou přitiskne jeho hlavu k zemi mostu. Uprostřed boje se vlci zastaví. Všichni okamžitě otočí svůj zrak zpět ke Strahdovi. Ten pouze zakroutí hlavou a roztáhne prsty levé ruky. Zpod mostu se přes jeho zábradlí začne linout bílá mlha která zabraňuje vidění. Poslední věc kterou Poezie a Adrian vidí je usmívající se Strahd na druhé straně mostu který právě úspěšně nahnul misky vah směrem k vlkům. Boj v mlze není snadný. Není vidět ani na krok a vlci jsou díky tomu ve výhodě. Adrian se pokusí mlhu rozrazit svým světlem, ale krátký záblesk je všechno čeho se hrdinům dostane. Razan musí odhadovat pozice vlků (což ale není tak těžké - jak můžeme usoudit z jeho hlášky: “Vy jedny hnusný mršky, smrdí vám pěkně z držky”), Ireena je nepříjemně kousnuta a D4 poražen na zem. Na druhé straně Iron Poetry promáchne a Adrian který se neumí zorientovat udělá krok kupředu a dostane mečem. D4 zakřičí. Vlci z obou stran se seběhli aby ho ukousali na zemi. Adrian vyrazí za výkřikem aby robotovi pomohl. Udělá několik kroků a vrazí do kameného chrliče na hraně mostu. Kněz se stihne sotva zastavit a mimo mlhu mostu vidí jak chrlič padá dlouhých tisíc stop dolů do vodopádů. Kdyby tam chrlič nebyl, byl by to on, kdo by padal dolů. Jeho srdce bije jako o závod. Na druhé straně mezitím po elfově seku zůstává poslední vlk. Ještě jednou kousne robota který spadne na zem a začne umírat a pak se zaknučením dopadne na zem. Po smrti posledního vlka se mlha začne okamžitě rozfoukávat. Tam kde stál Strahd je prázdné místo. Adrian, zděšený tím že mohl před chvílí zemřít se začne vztekat. Nadává skupině že vždy když se jim pokusí pomoci tak téměř umře. U jeho nohou mezitím pomalu umírá robot. Adrian si ho ve svém proslovu nevšímá. Rány D4-N73 se naštěstí uzavřou samy a robot se stabilizuje. Adrian pokračuje ve svém nadávání zatímco se Ireena neklidně rozhlíží.